547th (Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure - Awesome Me 2)
547th is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It's sung by Everest Solar (also known as Polar) and features Johnny J. Johnson, as he laments feeling like the last and least member of the Phase Awesomeness team. Lyrics Verse 1: I always wanted to be a hero Ever since I was young It not that I ever felt like a zero Just a legend unsung And I don’t think that I need to mention That I’ve had this longing for attention And I’ve awaited the day When the world will know my name Chorus: But I never asked to be in first place I’m just as fine with second or third Put me anywhere near the top and I’m good I’ll even be content with 11th It’s just that I feel I’m in the worst place And I’m desperate to make myself heard And prove myself worthy, not that I could Because I’m just the 547th I’m just the 547th Verse 2: I’ve seen others shine around me Showing the world their expertise But when it’s my turn, they doubt me My potential always deemed the least I just want a chance to prove That I’ve got nothing to lose Find a new sense of pride And unleash the hero inside Chorus: But I never asked to be in first place I’m just as fine with second or third Put me anywhere near the top and I’m good I’ll even be content with 11th It’s just that I feel I’m in the worst place And I’m desperate to make myself heard And prove myself worthy, not that I could Because I’m just the 547th I’m just the 547th (4x) Bridge: Funny that we’re called the 547 Although we’re not perfect My spirit still seeks to soar to the heavens So why do I feel so worthless I know there’s a chance out there For me to prove my awesomeness The only question’s “when” There no need for me to profess Rap: Johnny: Aww, don’t feel down, Polar You’re a great teammate as you are After all, you’ve been a great friend to me And a loyal one, by far I’m sure that we all need you There’s no need to feel dismayed Polar: Look, I appreciate your encouraging words But all I’m trying to say is just that… Chorus 2x: But I never asked to be in first place I’m just as fine with second or third Put me anywhere near the top and I’m good I’ll even be content with 11th It’s just that I feel I’m in the worst place And I’m desperate to make myself heard And prove myself worthy, not that I could Because I’m just the 547th I’m just the 547th (4x) Trivia *This is Everest's first appearance in a Phase Awesomeness song. *It's also the first one where Johnny has a rapping role. *The song is inspired by the scene in 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure when Patch laments being just the 101st of, well, 101 Dalmation puppies. *The song is also partly inspired by "The Cave". Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs